Cab Min Yoongi
by ByunChocolate
Summary: Dan untuk pertama kalinya aku bersyukur karena pulang malam.


_It's amazing how a person who was once just a stranger, can suddenly mean the world to you_.

.

.

.

Mataku melirik jam G-shock baby blue yang masih setia melekat di pergelangan tangan kiriku.

Sial, jarum pendek sudah ada di angka 9.

Uh, bodohnya aku.

Karena terlalu asyik mengerjakan tugas, jadi lupa waktu.

Sekarang lihat, hari sudah larut malam.

Belum lagi jalanan yang mulai lengang.

Huh, sungguh aku mulai ketakutan sekarang.

Takut tidak bisa pulang.

Takut ada berandalan yang biasanya sering menggertak atau malah menggoda.

Takut ada hantu.

Semua itu terus berputar di otakku.

Yang sekarang bisa kulakukan hanyalah termenung, menatap langit malam—yang sama sekali tidak ada bintang.

Angin malam berhembus, membuatku semakin mengeratkan hoodie abu-abu ku.

Untung saja tadi aku sudah mengganti rokku dengan celana training sekolah sebelum pulang.

Setidaknya kakiku cukup hangat sekarang.

Kini mataku beralih menatap jalanan. Hanya beberapa orang yang lewat. Tapi kendaraan pribadi cukup banyak yang berlalu lalang.

Samar-samar aku mencium aroma tanah yang terbawa angin.

Petrichor.

Gawat, sebentar lagi akan turun hujan.

Dan gawatnya lagi, ponselku mati sekarang. Double sial!

Sebenarnya tidak masalah, sih.

Toh, aku bersekolah dan tinggal bersama kakakku di Busan. Sementara kedua orangtuaku di Daegu.

Mana mungkin aku meminta jemput mereka. Kakakku juga sedang study tour ke Jeju. Lagipula teman-temanku sudah pulang sejak 3 jam yang lalu.

Tapi tanpa ponsel aku bisa saja mati kebosanan disini.

Arghh!!

Sayup-sayup kudengar suara orang berdehem.

Aku termenung sesaat, sebelum kurasakan space kosong dibangku ku terisi. Tanda jika ada orang disampingku.

Demi Tuhan, aku panik sekarang!

Bagaimana jika dia ingin berbuat jahat? Bagaimana jika dia ingin menggodaku?

Dan bagaimana jika dia bukan manusia?

Mati-matian kuberanikan diriku untuk menoleh.

Heol, betapa terkejutnya aku.

Ternyata ia hanya murid sepertiku.

Ah, pikiranku pasti sudah teracuni oleh cerita-cerita takhayul temanku.

Tapi—setelah kuamati, ia cukup tampan juga.

Biar kutebak, ia pasti bukan berasal dari sekolahku—karena jelas seragamnya berbeda model denganku.

Sebuah earphone putih menempel dikedua telinganya. Surai coklat karamelnya bergerak pelan tertiup angin. Kulitnya cukup putih untuk ukuran laki-laki. Apalagi mata sipit single eyelid-nya yang—er, cute?

Eh, apa sih yang kupikirkan.

Aku berusaha menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran aneh yang merayap.

Setelah terdiam cukup lama, akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk menyapa.

Ladies first, right?

"Hai."

Tak ada sahutan.

Uh, sombong sekali, sih.

Eh, jangan berfikir buruk dulu. Mungkin saja ia mendengarkan lagu dengan volume keras. Ya bisa jadi.

Maka kucoba cara lain, yakni menepuk pundaknya.

Berhasil!

Ia menoleh.

Dalam hati aku bersorak atau lebih tepatnya ber-fangirl ria. Sungguh wajahnya boyband-able sekali.

Dahinya berkerut bingung. Aku pun menggesturekan tanganku agar ia melepas earphone-nya.

Dia paham, lalu melepaskan earphone dari telinga kirinya.

"Ada apa?"

"Ah, tidak apa. Hanya saja aku bosan."

"Ah." Ucapnya singkat seraya mengangguk-angguk.

Hanya itu saja?

"Eum, kira-kira bus datang jam berapa, ya?"

"Bus? Jika kau mencari bus, sudah tidak ada sejak 2 jam lalu."

"Ah, benarkah? Lalu bagaimana caraku pulang?" Tanyaku berusaha tenang, padahal dalam hati menjerit frustasi.

"Taksi biasanya masih beroperasi hingga malam."

"Ooh. Syukurlah." Aku bernafas lega.

"Kau juga?" Oke, mungkin pertanyaanku terdengar ambigu.

"Apa?"

"Pulang malam?"

"Iya. Aku harus latihan dulu di sekolah."

"Ooh. Latihan ap—"

Ucapanku terhenti tatkala melihat mobil dengan papan neon bertuliskan TAXI yang berhenti di depan halte ini.

Hatiku bersorak kegirangan.

Akhirnya sebuah taksi muncul juga di depan kami.

Tunggu. Kami?

Aku baru sadar jika kami sama-sama menunggu taksi.

Ah, jika dia yang pulang terlebih dahulu, itu berarti aku harus menunggu lebih lama lagi, itupun kalau masih ada taksi.

Tapi kalau aku yang pulang duluan, nanti dia. . .

"Ayo pulang."

Seketika aku tersadar dari lamunanku dan menatap pria tadi yang sudah berdiri didepanku.

"Eh, tapi—"

"Rumahmu dimana?"

"Eh? Rumahku dekat gereja kota. Kenapa?"

"Kita searah. Lebih baik kau pulang bersamaku."

"Ah, kalau begitu, terima kasih." Ucapku seraya membungkukkan badan formal.

Karena kupikir itu adalah ide baik, maka akhirnya aku memilih ikut bersamanya. Daripada nanti aku malah berakhir menginap di halte bus.

Tak baik pula 'kan jika menolak rezeki?

Selama perjalanan kami mengobrol cukup banyak.

Itu semua bermula dari aku yang menanyakan namanya. Dan berlanjut membahas apapun yang terlintas diotakku.

Jika kalian berpikir aku ini cerewet--kalian mungkin benar.

Tapi menurutku dia easy-going juga, kupikir ia tipe pria yang berwatak pendiam dan dingin—khas karakter pria dalam drama yang sering kutonton.

Yah, walau awalnya dia agak cuek.

Tapi kupikir wajar saja, toh kita baru pertama kali bertemu.

Netraku kembali terpaku--menikmati pemandangan kelap kelip kota Busan, yang baru saja turun hujan. Sesekali aku menghitung orang-orang yang memakai payung--mengusir bosan.

Sementara dia, yang kutahu namanya Min Yoon Gi, kembali asyik bermain ponsel dengan earphone terpasang pada salah satu telinganya.

Setelah hampir 30 menit, akhirnya aku sampai juga di depan gang masuk rumahku. Hujan juga sudah reda 15 menit yang lalu.

"Eh, Yoon Gi-ssi aku duluan, ya. Terima kasih telah mengajakku pulang bersama."

Ucapku sambil tersenyum manis.

"Tak masalah. Omong-omong—"

Yoon Gi merogoh saku jas sekolahnya dan menyerahkan sebuah lembaran kertas kepadaku.

"Ini."

"Apa ini?" Tanyaku kebingungan.

"Itu tiket masuk festival disekolahku. Datanglah jika ada waktu. Aku juga akan tampil disana."

"Su-sungguh? Terima kasih banyak, Yoon Gi-ssi. Akan ku-usahakan datang." Ujarku seraya membungkukkan diri.

Yoon Gi membalasnya dengan senyum super manis, semanis gula—membuat perutku diserang oleh ribuan kupu-kupu. Uh, aku rasa, aku akan terkena diabetes.

Setelah membayar sesuai argo, aku segera keluar dari taksi. Lalu melambaikan tangan pada Yoon Gi, hingga taksi itu menjauh dan menghilang di belokan jalan.

'Min Yoon Gi, ya? Pria yang menarik.' pikirku.

Aku berjalan menuju rumah dengan hati berbunga-bunga. Baru kali ini aku bertemu pria seperti dia.

Mungkin kali ini aku akan memimpikan laki-laki itu. Mungkin saja.

Aku membaca kembali tiket itu.

"14 Februari, ya? Jam 7 sampai jam 5—Oh, aku harus mengajak Yura dan Soojin besok Minggu."

Tiba-tiba angin bertiup kencang, melepaskan tiket dari genggamanku.

Tiket itu melayang-layang sebelum jatuh tiga langkah didepanku.

Saat aku merunduk hendak mengambilnya, aku tersentak.

Dibagian belakang tiket itu, tertera sebuah username.

Lalu dibawahnya lagi,

'Ah Ra-ssi, itu id kakao-ku. Jika sudah sampai rumah kau bisa hubungi aku.'

Aku rasa bibirku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Rasanya seperti baru saja menang lotre. Jadi itu alasannya tadi dia meminjam bolpoin biru-ku.

"Pasti ku hubungi, kok."

Baru beberapa jam kita bertemu untuk pertama kalinya, tapi aku sudah merindukanmu Yoon Gi-ssi.

Min Yoon Gi, kuharap pertemuan kita merupakan sebuah awal. Entah awal pertemanan atau——ah, sudahlah.

Yang jelas saat ini kurasa—

Sang cupid telah melempar anak panahnya tepat sasaran.


End file.
